JTD
Jonathan Tyler Duncan (born August 27, 1988) is a Native American professional wrestler under the ring name JTD. Jonathan began his training back in 2006 at the IZW wrestling school and would later be signed to the small promotion. He would wrestle there for a year and after would be travel to different states and across the world until 2011. He would then find great success with wrestling promotion, OAW. In OAW, he would become a 2x world champion, a "King of The Ring" winner and OAW's first Honor Champion. He would later leave the company in 2015 due to personal problems. After a year-long break, he'd return to the ring in 2016 and make a name for himself once again as he will be a contestant in season two of CTO's Fortune. Now being one of wrestling biggest breakout stars, he'd carry a legacy of Native American ancestry with him along the way, letting everyone know he is proud of his heritage and where he comes from. Early Life Jonathan Tyler Duncan was born on August 27, 1989, in Shawnee, OK. His parents would divorce when he was 6 and had a big impact on his life. He would live with his mother in Shawnee and never made much contact with his father. Meanwhile, his older sister Destiny would stay with their father full-time, before venturing out on her own. He went to school at Shawnee Elementary and Junior High from 1st to 8th grade. He started playing basketball.football and wrestling in the 5th grade and stuck with two until he graduated. In 7th grade, his basketball team would be runner-up in division 1 in the state. In 8th grade, his football would win state in their division, which was D1. Jonathan positions in basketball and football were power forward and linebacker. After graduating from junior high, Jonathan attended Sequoyah High School. Jonathan would focus on Wrestling while in high school where he would win State in his freshmen.He would stop playing sport afterwards to focus more on school. During his time in high school, Jonathan would help his mother as he picked up some part-time jobs to help keep a roof under their heads. Jonathan would also find hobbies such as learning to play the guitar. After graduating from high school, Jonathan had no plans for college and started working with his father before taking up professional wrestling. In late 2014, Jonathan would lose his mother to Pneumonia. In early 2018 Jonathan would lose his father due to a car accident caused by a reckless drunk driver. Jonathan and his sister,Destiny would continue to keep contact with one another through the years. Professional wrestling career IZW JTD would learn the ropes and begin training in IZW. He'd be placed in small feuds and matches, but never made it big in the company. He would leave the company to train more and venture out into the independent scene. Independent Ciruit JTD wrestled for various promotions, earning a name for himself in the independent circuit. His last indy match was against a former foe of his in Ryan Robinson, who was also making a name for himself on the independent scene as well. He also had various feuds with Allen Ace, Malice Johnson, and Titan Gates. OAW JTD found much success in OAW as he was the first "King of The Ring" winner, a 2x World Heavyweight Champion and longest reigning champion ever. He was also the first ever OAW Honor Champion which was given to him as he was portrayed as the face of the company. He was also featured in a reality show with his then-girlfriend and wife, Traci Triniti called "The Greatest Triniti". Debut JTD debuted in OAW as a flamboyant character known as Tooty Fruity but still went by JTD. As the character, he never really achieved much as he was not taken seriously and would go back into character development. He would return shortly under a masked gimmick by the name of "La Muerte Mistero" which is translated to mystery death. JTD would only have one match before creative canceled on the gimmick and went back to the development. Throughout the rest of the year, he would be used off and on, but nothing major ever happened. King of The Ring and Traci Alliance JTD would make a big return as he allied himself with Traci Triniti, and the duo would compete in the "King of the Ring" and "Queen of the Ring" tournaments. They would go on to become the "King and Queen" of OAW. The two ruled together and had an interesting feud with Malice Johnson and Traci's sister, Jennifer. After a few months, JTD would drop the crown as he wanted more success. He would go on to compete in #1 contender's match against Allen Ace and Malice Johnson. Ace and JTD would come up short as Malice won the match. World Title Run and The Greatest Era On the second episode of OAW, JTD would be in a vacant world title match against 5 competitors. In this match, JTD captured his 1st world title after eliminating the final competitor, Shawn Right. After a few months, JTD would start to count his reign as he was becoming the longest reigning champion. This would boast JTD's ego as he started becoming cocky. He would start calling himself the "Greatest" since he thought no one could beat him in the company. As this came up, the GM started putting him in tougher matches. JTD's first big opponent was Malice Johnson, who he would beat in a "Falls Count Anywhere" match. He would then defend his title in OAW's first ever "Asylum" match, where he would have to enter first and outlast five other opponents. He would do this and defeat Shawn Right. He would also have feuds with Jimmy Jone, Prince Tiki, the same person he defeated to win the OAW world title. On the next Pay-Per-View, he would have a surprise opponent and that would be Titan Gates, a well-known wrestler from the United Kingdom. JTD would continue to win his matches as his title reign became longer, almost up to a year. At this time, Allen Ace would have won the "One Chance Briefcase". With this briefcase, Ace could challenge any champion he wanted at any time. At the next King of The Ring Tournament PPV, JTD would defend his belt in the main event against the "Superstar of Superstars" Joe Superstar. The OAW GM would assign Malice Johnson as a special enforcer in case anything was to happen since, at this time, there had been random attacks on the roster. JTD would retain the title, but after the match, Malice would attack JTD, laying him out. Allen Ace would come down and hit JTD with his finisher the "Paycheck". Allen would tell Malice that he is cashing in his "One Chance Briefcase" and pins JTD as Malice counts a fast 3-count. The two would then shake hands as they would align themselves with one another. Allen Ace Feud, OAW GM and Assassins After losing the OAW world title, JTD would feud with Allen Ace. The two would go at it for a few months before finally ending in a TLC match for the title. But, Ace made a stipulation if JTD did not win, he would have to leave OAW. Allen Ace would once win again with the help of Malice Johnson. JTD would take a break for a couple of months before returning as OAW's new GM.This would not last long due to JTD breaking Ace's arm after Ace confronted him during a segment. JTD would be banned form OAW, this did not stop JTD from coming back as he would start attacking random wrestlers at each show. He would then have some help from Ryan Robinson and an old friend of his, White Wolf. Ryan Robinson had just won the world title, but JTD insisted he burn because" OAW is nothing but a lie". Wolf and Robinson would follow JTD as they started taking over OAW. Malice Johnson, Marko Kabal, and Zeus would go at it against JTD and his followers in an "Anything Goes Match" at the following PPV. JTD's team would be victorious in the end and the group would vanish after they left the promotion that night. Ryan Robinson would continue on to work for OAW. OAW Honor Champion, Johnny Howard Feud and Last World Title Run On Season 3 of OAW, OAW would have rebrand as new people took over the company..on the first episode after the rebrand, they had granted a returning JTD a new title, the "OAW Honor Championship". JTD would defend this title week in and week out against many new faces, as well as old. At this time, JTD would also be a commentator on OAW's development show; "Step Up". He would go on to have a feud with one of the competitors, "The Eliminator" Johnny Howard. Johnny would attack JTD after a main event match from the crowd and would leave JTD a bloody mess. JTD would be gone for a couple weeks before retaliating. This would set up a match between the two, where Johnny Howard would get the upset win. A couple months later, JTD would lose the Honor Championship to Marko Kabal in a "Fatal 4-way" match which included Antonio Starr and Johnny Howard. JTD would continue to wrestle at a fan-favorite PPV, "Open Fight Night", where anybody can call out anyone. JTD would issue an open challenge to an old foe, Titan Gates. The two would have a fantastic match, but JTD would come up short in the end. JTD would later that night capture the world title by beating Shawn Right and Keith Kareem in an open challenge. JTD would defend the belt for a couple of months and lose it to Ryan Robinson. Later, JTD would announce that he will be leaving the company to deal with personal issues. Return to the Ring Upon making his return the ring in late 2016, JTD found success as he faced talent through the indy circuit for the rest year, before being signed under a developmental contract in Cherish The Opportunity (CTO). He would compete in the pre-show as he co-main evented with Ricky Duncan at CTO: Redemption. In a losing effort, JTD would go on to face another CTO wrestler, Malachi. Picking up a win against him, Jonathan would be attacked by Eric Rivera. JTD would continue in the Fortune competition as it was now a tournament instead of the norma l competition. He would go against Aaron Silvers and Tiki WIld.He would be eliminated as he was taken out mid-match from a vicious assault from Silvers. JTD would have another opportunity in CTO as he would team with his then opponent, Tiki WIl,d as they took on Christopher T. Rosa and Kidd Gucci (Ricardo Makeveli) on the debuting episode of Voltage. In a losing effort, JTD would step away from CTO after that to venture on facing new talent since coming back. Months would pass before being tested upon an upcoming star, Will Steele. Will would confront JTD and make a challenge to him at one of the biggest events in wrestling, WrestleVania. The two would have an outstanding match-up where JTD would pick up the win. He would then go on to face Eric Rivera at Arcadia II, where he would lose to Eric. After his loss, he would face Malachi in a 3rd and final bout at Heatstroke, where he'd lost in a strong effort. JTD would continue on with his Fight Night series as he took on newcomers and old faces such as Zodiak, Everette Constinelli, CJ Brian, O'Ryan James, and Juan Santos. Return to Cherish The Opportunity, War Among Us, All or Nothing,Freedom Pro,AA,ROX.Fight Night Return etc... JTD would make his return back into a CTO ring at the company's Pay-Per-View; CTO: Homecoming. He would be matched up again st Freddy Fisher, having an uphill battle with the much larger opponent. In the end, JTD would lose in a strong effort to Freddy. Down the line, he'd appear at the War Among Us event where he'd faced Matt Baker; once again giving a good fight, but however coming up the loser. He would go onto another big event, All or Nothing as he would take on newcomers Alex Jester, Keith Furenji and former foe Will Steele. In an uncanny battle between the four, JTD would be on the losing end once again, losing to his WrestleVania foe Will Steele via "The Deal Breaker". JTD would be featured on the debuting episode of the newly anticipated show know as Freedom Pro wrestling as he had been scheduled to take on LeCavlier, losing the match. JTD would be put in a title match for the Vacant CTO Global Championship where he would defeat Conner Sabin and become the last CTO Global Champion as the company was closing its doors.Later in the months JTD would be invited to take part in Legend's King Of New York tournament and would make his AA debut against Ezra Fawkes in a losing effort at AA Takeoff X. Later in the year JTD would make his debut in ROX where he would interrupt Ryan Ricci.On the 12th Episode JTD would make his debut against Everette Constenalli in a losing effort as Ricci would distract JTD allowing Everette to pick up the win VIA count out.The two would end their rivalry at the ROX Vegeance Pay Per View where the two would collide in an Cherokee Deathmatch where JTD would overcome Ry an Ricci.Ending the match in a KO.JTD wpuld take a small hiatus to focus on his personal life before returning on December 28,2019 to face one of his trainees in Ke'Shawn (Key) where the two would put on a fantastic match up in their home state of Oklahoma. JTD would pick up the victory and give Key the ring afterwards. Native Style JTD would develop his own style throughout the years which he called "Native Style". His style would be very ground based falling back into the roots of wrestling along with some power and striking ability.The stiff,techincal style would evolve over the years before being labeled under "Native Style" In an interview, JTD stated: "Native Style is a code in which you only protect yourself and harm no one else. Help those in need and do not fall for greed. When in battle, use whatever you have because your body is a weapon. Native Style is not a choice, it is a way of life". Personal Life Out of the ring, Duncan runs a wrestling school called, "JTDojo" .He has trained a few wrestlers including Amera,Raven, Key, Delilah Vadoll,Aniyah Vadoll, Mikiah,Aubrie and etc. Also, JTD is friends with fellow wrestler, Amera Morgan. They met in the indy circuit in 2 011 and taking her under his wing ever since. During his time in OAW, JTD went through a rough patch in his life where he battled drug addictions. He would overcome them in late 2015, as he went into rehab for several months. In 2018, Duncan would receive an endorsement deal from Converse in 2017 also being featured in his own commercials by them. Duncan has his own line of exclusive brand shoes, which he takes good pride in as each shoe is dedicated to his people in various designs.Jonatha would drop the endorsement once taking a break from wrestling.In the midst of his hiatus in early 2019,Jonathan would venture into the wine industry.Buying himself a small vineyard to make his own personal wine. Jonathan is an avid fan of music. In his spare time, Duncan goes to concerts and festivals. He is a very big gamer, having a room dedicated to nothing but gaming. As well as also having a variety of consoles. Jonathan is very active with his nature side as he enjoys exploring nature. Drug Addiction JTD's drug addictions started in late 2013 as he had become addicted to painkillers. His addictions would cause his divorce with Traci Triniti. Duncan had stated that his last couple years in OAW had not been fun when they should've been. He went to rehab in late September in 2015. While Jonathan was in rehab, he had been diagnosed with Bi-Polar disorder, which he said in his own words "Drove him to his addictions and wishes he can control in the future". Since then, Jonathan has been having a clean living style as he has no needs for any type of medication and has been focusing on bettering himself and his health. Relationships JTD was in a relationship with OAW co-worker Traci Triniti in 2013 through 2014. They started dating after taping their reality show; "The Greatest Triniti" .Their marriage would end when Duncan's addictions to prescription medication would take a toll on him and lead their marriage to spiral. In mid-2014 Traci would file for divorce.in late 2019 Jonathan would begin dating pro wrestler, Kattya. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Shogun DDT (Inverted DDT, sometimes preceded by a scoop lift) - 2008-2014 ** Ching Ching Bling Bling (Running knee lift followed by a neckbreaker slam) - 2009-2012 ** Shotgun/Arrowhead - 2010-2012; used as a signature after ** Bullseye! (Running knee strike) (2013-Present) * Signature Moves ** Bionic elbow ** Broken Arrow (Modified cloverleaf) ** Corkscrew back elbow ** Discus clothesline ** Diving leg drop ** Double knee backbreaker ** Feel The Spirits (Corner stomps with theatrics) ** Final Cut ** Hangman's Neckbreaker ** Inverted Atomic Drop ** J.T.D. Combo (Leg drop, elbow, and forearm combo) ** Kanunu Splash (Frog Splash) ** Modified Indian Deathlock ** Multiple suplex variations *** JT-Bone Suplex (Exploder suplex, sometimes in the corner) *** Rolling non-release suplex *** German suplex *** Chimera-plex (German suplex followed by a dragon suplex followed by a bridging X-Plex)'' ** Multiple Strike Combos ** Muscle Buster ** ''Oklahoma Driver (Michinoku Driver) ** Rebound Lariat ** Rolling Stone (Rolling Fireman's Carry [Sometimes from the top rope) ** Running Senton ** Sitout Powerbomb ** Spin Out Powerbomb ** STF ** Throwing Saito Suplex * Entrance Themes ** Bulls on Parade by Rage Against The Machine (2008-2011) ** Now-Staind (2011-2012) ** On Fire-''' P.O.D. (2012-2014) ** '''Indigenous (Remix) - A Tribe Called RED (2016-present) Category:Wrestler Category:Xbox One